


Forever Starts in a Day

by NattheBattz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, it's the vampire AU that no one asked for, kidding, my friend asked for it for christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattheBattz/pseuds/NattheBattz
Summary: A Hunter and a Vampire is one of the top favorite Hollywood relationships to showcase. The ultimate star-crossed lovers, comparable to a Montague and a Capulet, or a Hatfield and a McCoy being together.There's always been a difference between real life and Hollywood portrayals though, and Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell are going to find out just how different those two things are.Hunter-Chloe and Vampire-Beca, endgame Bechloe, what more could you ask for?





	1. The Universe is Speaking to Us

The only bad thing about being a Hunter is the crazy hours the job demands, or so Chloe tries to tell herself as she struggles to stay awake in the line in the little café she’s at. People are milling about with an added energy that she is going to blame on to it being so close to Christmas, and Chloe wonders if any of these people bother themselves with her side of the world. She wonders if anyone in this café knows even a quarter of what she does to protect them. She wonders if they know, if they even care, or if they would hate her for it. 

Vampires came out to the world a few years ago, and after initial backlash, hate crimes, protests, and such everyone eventually settled back down. There’s been a spike in vampire themed movies, and things are still kind of rocky regarding the situation, but it’s settled from where it used to be. Now it just seems to be the older generations that still harbor ill feelings toward vampires. Hunters came about shortly after that. Technically, there’s been Hunters as long as there’s been vampires, but like their prey, they had remained in the shadows. But with the public support vampires were getting, along with the sudden influx of numbers with everyone jumping at the chance to be turned into one, Hunters had little to no choice but to do some public relations work as well. 

Neither side was very well received by the public though. Vampires went around killing people, and Hunters went around without any official authority killing vampires. Hunters were given an official jurisdiction as well as guidelines and laws to abide by. Some of the older Hunters fought the issue, having been used to killing all vampires on sight, but that just wasn’t going to work anymore. Vampires were trying to integrate themselves into society, so the government could not grant authority to just blow someone away in the middle of a Walmart. 

The compromise was Hunters are only allowed to get involved with situations regarding government official bounties placed on vampires or murders that were obviously committed by a vampire. Older Hunters fought that as well, stating that older and smarter vampires knew how to make their murders look like other things, but it didn’t get enough support to warrant a Hunter be called to each and every homicide. Chloe’s father, also a Hunter mumbled that that was just another wrong call made by the government. 

“Ma’am?” 

Chloe’s head snaps up as she realizes that she had gotten caught up in her own thoughts for long enough that it’s her turn to order. She shakes her head at herself before offering the barista an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry, I just got-“ Chloe stops midsentence as she really sees the brunette standing behind the counter for the first time. There’s an energy about her that both draws Chloe in while also whispering of a dangerous thrill, guaranteed. She clears her throat. “Sorry. I’ve been up all night, I’m not running on all cylinders here.” Chloe says, wincing slightly at how horribly she’s handling this interaction. The barista, whose name tag reads Beca scoffs and shakes her head in response. 

“It’s alright dude, you’re not the worst customer to have walked through those doors. Do you know what you want to drink?” Beca asks. Chloe panics before resorting to a familiar order of green tea. Beca quirks her eyebrow at her. “It’s not really my business, but green tea is a lot less expensive if you make it yourself you know?” She asks as she rings up Chloe’s order. Chloe flushes. 

“Yeah, truth be told, I didn’t really plan on ordering that when I got here, but I panicked and ordered it since I haven’t actually been thinking about what I wanted to drink.” Chloe answers, and _holy shit when will she stop talking_. This gets Beca to chuckle. Chloe feels her cheeks continue to burn.

“That’s fair, cash or card?” Beca asks.

“Card.” Chloe answers as she takes out her card and hands it to Beca. She quirks her eyebrow again, and Chloe looks down to miss the look but then her eyes land on the card reader on her side of the register. “Oh.” Cue Beca’s low chuckle again.

“It’s not a big deal,” Beca pauses to look at her card, “Chloe. Happens all the time.” Beca closes out her order and hands Chloe back her card. Chloe takes a deep breath, gives her a genuine smile for having put up with her for that time, and goes to stand off to the side to wait for her order. Her phone buzzes in her pocket, so she fishes it out and answers it, a glance at the screen showing it’s Aubrey calling her. 

“Our chapter is inducting vampires tomorrow. Can you believe this? My father is livid Chlo.” Aubrey starts off, and Chloe is still focusing on the first sentence as the other girl continues her rant. 

“I’m sorry what?” She asks, not addressing any other issue at the moment.

“We’re hiring three vampires tomorrow morning Chloe. Or they’re already hired, they’re just coming in tomorrow or something. I don’t know. They voted on it last week, and we’re just now finding out. Father’s really not happy about it, because we’re assigned to work with one of them. He says that he doesn’t want his daughter or you to be working with a leach.” Aubrey says, and Chloe winces slightly at the slur. She hunts vampires because it pays the bills and she’s good at it, not because she enjoys it. She doesn’t hate vampires like most Hunters do, like her parents do, like Aubrey does even though she denies it. 

“Do you know who they are? Why is our chapter doing this? Why didn’t they tell us?” Chloe asks, and she hears Aubrey huff like she’s asking the wrong questions. 

“No, and because they think it will be a good way to begin to handle the accusations of persecution of vampires by the public. No one can think we hate vampires if we work with them, right?” Aubrey asks, and Chloe chews her lip. 

“We don’t hate them, remember?” Chloe asks. She hears silence reign on the other end of the line for a few seconds, and she pulls her phone away to check that the other woman didn’t hang up on her. 

“Right. Anyway, they didn’t tell us because they were afraid we’d try to fight the vote or postpone it or something. So, this way we can either go with it, or quit.” Aubrey answers and her voice sounds more tired than angry now. 

“Maybe this is a good thing Aubrey. One second.” Chloe tries, and just then a man behind the counter calls her name for her drink. She had planned on leaving with the drink, but she takes a seat at a table in the corner of the room next to the window-walls instead. “Okay I’m back.” 

“You’re not even a little upset by this are you?” Aubrey asks, and Chloe starts biting her lip again. 

“No.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

“Fine, maybe I do.”

“Then why Chloe?”

“I don’t know Aubrey,” Chloe takes a deep breath and swirls the contents of her cup in a circle as she thinks, “I guess because I was taught to hunt them, not to hate them. I still see a person when I kill them. I mean, obviously the evil ones are different, then I’m saving lives and making the world a better place. But the not-evil ones that we had to kill before the laws came about? I never felt like a hero for that Aubrey.”

“There’s no such thing as a good vampire Chloe. They shouldn’t exist, there’s no way that a good person could live as long as vampires do. Only the good die young, remember?” Aubrey asks, and Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose. She’s had this conversation with the other woman plenty of times throughout the years, the blonde never quite understanding how Chloe couldn’t hate vampires with every fiber of her being. Sometimes these talks end messily, and Chloe doesn’t want this to be one of those times. 

“Okay, regardless of what either of us feels, I think we should at least give these people a chance at proving themselves. This is just like any other job Aubrey.” Chloe says, hoping to come off as diplomatic without outright yielding her stance on the matter. The line goes silent again. 

“You’d trust one of them with your life in the field?” Aubrey asks, and _ah, this is probably the main issue here_. Aubrey’s reaction probably would not be so vehement if she was not expected to have to trust a vampire. Chloe’s lip is beginning to feel raw. 

“If I thought I could based on prior experiences with them.” Chloe answers, choosing her words carefully. “They’d have to earn it just like everyone else.” Chloe clarifies, not wanting Aubrey to think she’s showing favoritism or anything. 

“You shouldn’t be this okay with this Chloe.” Aubrey says, and Chloe’s heart breaks a little for how tired the other woman sounds. 

“Why not? It’s already been decided, and it’s happening. What’s one of the most impressive things about vampires Aubrey?” Chloe asks, sensing a way she can end this conversation before it gets ugly. 

“Their beauty, strength, speed, and overall healing capabilities.” Aubrey answers, listing the things that Hunters are told to be warry of. Chloe chuckles. 

“No Aubrey, forget being a Hunter for a second. What is one of the most amazing things about them?” Chloe tries again, and she hears Aubrey huff probably in frustration at not being correct the first time. 

“I don’t know, their ability to shoulder all of the murders they’ve committed in order to live?” Aubrey says, but it sounds more like a question now. Chloe’s headache from being up too long is starting to act up again. 

“Aubrey, one of the most amazing things about vampires is their ability to adapt. They move through centuries like we move through fashion trends. They allow change to happen. When they came out, they came out with the hopes that they wouldn’t have to keep living in the shadows, in our horror movies, or in our nightmares. They wanted to be accepted, and I think they chose a good time to do that,” Chloe pauses to take a drink, finding her cup almost completely empty to her surprise, “The fact that there’s even three vampires around here that would trust us enough to give the chapter their identities has to mean something. You can’t possibly tell me that you’d be okay with a vampire being more of a team player and upstanding citizen than you’re being right now.” Chloe swears she can hear Aubrey’s teeth grinding through the receiver, and she’s once again grateful that they are only talking through a phone rather than in person. 

“Whatever, I just thought you’d like a heads-up, since I know that I would’ve appreciated one. I have to go, Father’s really fuming. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aubrey says, and Chloe thinks she can hear tears in the other girl’s voice and now she feels more exhausted than when she first entered the café. 

“Aubrey, I’m sorry we’re not on the same page about this, but I still love you and would do anything for you, remember that.” Chloe says, fearing that Aubrey would hang up before she got the chance to express this to her. She hears Aubrey sigh. 

“Then don’t trust them. That’s what I want you to do for me.” Aubrey says, and she sounds just as tired as Chloe feels. 

“That’s not fair.”

“None of this is, is it?” Aubrey asks, and it’s Chloe’s turn to sigh. 

“How about I just promise to keep my wits about me? I’m not going to promise to never trust someone because of what they are.” 

“Fine, that’ll work too. I really do have to go though Chloe. Love you.”

“Thank you. Love you too. Call if you need anything.” Chloe replies, and the line goes dead. Chloe stands to throw her cup away before leaving, but she stops when she sees Beca sitting a few tables away from her, further away from everyone else in the shop in the spot. Chloe doesn’t know why, but her feet take her to the table where she is instead of the exit after she disposes of her cup. Beca has headphones on, and she’s obviously busy on her phone, but she must sense Chloe’s approach because she looks up right as she gets to the table. 

“Hey.” Chloe says with a tiny wave of her hand, and she wonders what it is about this girl that makes her so horrible at basic social skills. She’s usually pretty good about it. 

“Hey. How was your overpriced green tea?” Beca asks, and Chloe is thankful that the other girl isn’t trying to highlight Chloe’s awkwardness. 

“Honestly, I don’t even remember.” 

“Yeah, that did look like an intense phone call you were having.” Beca says, and Chloe flushes.

“Oh yeah that. It was just a friend who was having a mini melt down.” Chloe answers, and the pain lets her know that she’s started chewing her lip again. 

“Over?” 

“Work.”

“Ah, yes, that one gets people a lot of the time.” Beca answers with a knowing smirk. Chloe’s mouth goes dry. Chloe isn’t stupid, she knows she’s attracted to this woman, but she’s never been so… useless about it. 

“If I came back tomorrow this early, could I see you?” Chloe asks, and man is she ever off her game. She wishes that a gang of vampires would burst in right now, so she could tell Beca she has to leave immediately, but nothing changes. Beca looks like she pities her now. 

“Today’s my last day I’m afraid.” She answers, and Chloe feels disappointed now. She wants to ask for the girl’s number, but she thinks that if that’s what Beca wanted, she would be offering it herself. 

“Oh. Well congrats on getting out of corporate hell.” Chloe says, not sure where else to go from here. Home, she thinks, home sounds great. Beca grins at her. 

“Thanks. It was pretty awful. People are horrible creatures if they haven’t had their caffeine yet.” Beca replies, and there’s something about the way she says it that catches Chloe’s attention, but she doesn’t know why. 

“Was I one of the awful ones?” Chloe asks, genuinely curious but also glad that it came off flirtatious. 

“Not by a long shot. I have to get back though, my break’s almost over. Next time we see each other, we should exchange numbers.” Beca says as she starts to stand. 

“Next time? What’s wrong with now?” Chloe asks, and that makes Beca chuckle again. 

“I’m a pretty patient person, and I like to let the universe decide things for me at this point in my life. If I’m meant to have a cute redhead in my future, then we’ll meet again.” Beca answers, and Chloe wonders how old she is. She doesn’t look any older than her, younger than her for that matter, but the way she speaks is so off. She’s always sure about the words leaving her mouth, as if she’s rehearsed every possible sentence ever needed to a point of perfection. Or maybe that’s what it seems like compared to Chloe’s own bumbling mess of words she is offering to the conversation.

“What if this was the universe telling me that I’m supposed to have a cute brunette in my life though?” Chloe asks, still not ready to completely give up. Beca’s smirk returns. 

“Then it will repeat itself if it means it. It was very nice to meet you Chloe.” Beca says, and Chloe wonders if there’s hidden cameras in this café. 

“You never told me your name!” Chloe says, just loud enough to be heard over the small distance Beca has put between them. The brunette stops and turns around with the same smirk, and Chloe wonders if she ever looks like she doesn’t know something everyone else doesn’t. 

“You can read Chloe, just like I can. You didn’t tell me your name either, remember. See ya around.” Beca answers before giving her a small wave and disappearing in the back of the store. 

Chloe shakes her head. Whether it’s at herself, her best friend, Beca, or her entire morning in general, she’s not sure. The only thing she does know for sure is that she needs a fucking nap. 

//

The energy in the office is tense to say the least. Somehow the room naturally divided itself into halves when the meeting was called. Chloe sees Aubrey standing on the opposite side, the side that doesn’t truly welcome the new three employees that are to come through the door any minute now. Aubrey’s returning look tells her that her best friend does not appreciate the side of the room she chose to stand on. Chloe’s heart is pounding in her chest from the nerves, and she wonders if her new co-workers will notice it, or if they already have. The conversation amongst everyone is quiet, consisting of nothing more than murmurs between each other. 

“Seriously, quit it dude!” 

“Ah come on, lighten up, it’s not like-“

“I swear to god, if you don’t shut up right this instant.”

“You’ll what?”

“I officially hate you.” 

“Can you guys quit acting like children?”

Chloe and everyone else in the room has been paying attention to the conversation coming toward them since the beginning, and now the murmurs have gone quiet. 

“It wasn’t my fault Luke. Blame her.”

“Jesse, I was here, I know whose fault it is.” 

Their voices are right around the corner now, and it seems as though everyone in room is holding their breaths. Chloe feels her own breath force its way out of her lungs as the three people round the corner. Beca stops in her tracks when she sees her, and Chloe is glad that she’s not the only one caught off guard. Unfortunately, one of the men, brunette as well, doesn’t realize Beca is stopped in time and he walks into her hard enough to send her toppling forward. 

“Oh shit-“

“Dude!”

“What-“

All three vampires speak at once, but none of them get to finish their sentences since Chloe cuts the action short, catching Beca before she sprawls out on the floor. This close, Chloe knows that Beca can hear her heart racing.

“Leave it to you to be a clumsy vampire.” Chloe says as she helps the other woman right herself, and she doesn’t know Beca very well, but she has a feeling that the other woman would be blushing right now if it were still possible for her to do so. 

“Sorry Beca, I didn’t see you stop. Wait. Red hair, blue eyes, face of an angel, could this be the young woman you were talking about yesterday?” Jesse asks Beca, and now it’s Chloe’s turn to blush, and she hates that the brunette isn’t joining her in the display of embarrassment. 

“Jesse, shut up.” Beca says, the words sounding like an actual threat to Chloe’s ears, but Jesse just laughs at her. 

“Oh good, I see that you’ve all already met our new employees! Ladies and gentlemen, this is Luke, Beca, and Jesse. They’ll be the new additions to our field teams. If you have any questions for me or for your new team members, I suggest you ask them quickly since this is still a regular day.” Mr. Shepard’s entrance seems to be the jolt that everyone needs to go about their business. The two crowds disperse and Chloe faintly recognizes that some people are lingering to talk to the new employees. Chloe also realizes that she’s still holding onto Beca. She registers an absence of warmth from the connection, and she remembers to actually let go of the woman. _The vampire_. 

“Hey. My name is Jesse, it’s nice to meet you! Oh wow, Beca you weren’t kidding.” Jesse says as he extends his hand to Chloe, and she shakes it in return more out of habit than any conscious decision. “Oh man, she’s got a grip on her too!” 

“Jesse, shut up.” Beca growls, and the tone both frightens and draws Chloe in. The other brunette holds his hands up in front of him with a good-natured grin for good measure. Beca rolls her eyes. Chloe still doesn’t say anything. Jesse must sense that the two women need to be alone to end the awkward silence between them. He clears his throat and mumbles that he’s going to help Luke handle some of the questions. He gives Beca a thumbs-up before leaving. Chloe and Beca continue to look at each other. The moment stretches. The tension grows. Something snaps.

“So a vampire, huh?”

“So a Hunter, yeah?”

Both women nervously chuckle, and Beca reaches a hand to her neck and doesn’t seem to find what she is looking for and drops her hand back down to her side. Chloe is chewing her lip again. 

“Does this count as me seeing you again?” Chloe asks, not sure what else to fill the space with. Beca raises both her eyebrows at this. 

“You still want my number?” Beca asks, sounding as though Chloe has managed to grow a set of horns or something else equally shocking. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Chloe asks, her face scrunching in confusion. 

“Because I’m not like, sure if you’ve noticed or not, but it’s your job to hunt and kill vampires.” Beca says as if it should be obvious. 

“Well, it’s your job now too, isn’t it?” Chloe asks, and Beca’s face goes blank before a small grin works its way onto the other woman’s lips. 

“I suppose you’re right. You don’t think that’ll make it weirder? Now we work together. I wouldn’t want to be unprofessional or anything.” Beca says, and Chloe wonders if this is her flirting with her or if she’s just trying to come up with excuses to not give her number to her. 

“I just don’t know how else the universe could be saying that we’re going to be in each other’s lives.” Chloe answers. 

“What’s going on over here?” Aubrey asks, and suddenly Chloe has a sinking feeling in her stomach. She wonders if it’s noticeable since she can see something change in Beca as well. She instantly seems more closed off, and Aubrey looks ready for a fight. 

“Hello, my name is Beca Mitchell. How are you today?” Beca says in lieu of answering Aubrey’s question, and Chloe doesn’t miss the way the blonde’s jaw clenches before she plasters on her own smile.

“Hello Beca, my name is Aubrey Posen, and I am well enough.” She says, and Chloe wants to crawl under a rock with how blatantly rude Aubrey is being right now. She’s going to have to have another talk with the woman. Beca stands her ground, but Chloe notes that she reaches for her neck again but plays it off as if she’s rubbing her neck. “Your bite bothering you? I’ve heard that’s a problem sometimes.” Aubrey asks, faking concern. Beca’s shoulders tense and she drops her hand. 

“It only hurts sometimes. If you have questions about vampire stuff, your best bet is asking Luke or even Jesse since they’re older than me.” Beca answers, and Chloe is impressed with the grace the brunette is demonstrating in the face of Aubrey Posen. 

“Oh, and how old would that be?” Aubrey asks. Chloe thinks that if Beca tenses up anymore that she’s going to snap into a million pieces. 

“Aubrey. You know it’s rude to ask a woman her age. Even ruder to ask a vampire.” Chloe reprimands, hoping that her best friend will stop. 

“Chloe, I am just trying to get to know my co-worker better. Where’s the harm in that?” Aubrey asks, and honestly, Chloe should’ve known better. Aubrey’s like a shark, and she’s smelt blood in the water. _Or perhaps a vampire that’s smelt blood would fit better_. 

“If you want to know how old Luke is, you need to ask him yourself, see if he’ll trust you with that kind of information. But I’m twenty-four.” Beca says, and there’s something off about her response, but Chloe can’t place exactly what it is. 

“For how long?” Aubrey asks, an almost smug tone to her voice. Beca smirks, and Chloe wonders why she feels like she’s rooting for her right now. 

“Uh, about six months now, why?” Beca asks, and as proud as Chloe is, she’s confused too.

“What?” Aubrey asks. 

“I got turned when I was twenty-two, which was two years ago. So, I’m now twenty-four. Anything else?” Beca asks. Aubrey’s eyes hold a storm and Chloe can only imagine what the other woman is thinking right now. Beca, under the smugness just seems uncomfortable to Chloe. 

“Did you-“ Aubrey begins to ask but doesn’t get to finish. 

“I’m not answering that.” Beca says, her voice just shy of a growl. Chloe fears that this will provoke the blonde, but it seems to remind Aubrey that she’s talking to a person. She looks genuinely ashamed of herself for a moment, before she reigns in her expression into disinterest. 

“That last one was over the line, and I apologize for that. Chloe will you come with me, I have some things that I would like to talk to you about.” Aubrey asks, and Chloe can’t think of one thing that needs to be discussed at present, but the blonde looks like she might lose it if Chloe refuses her right now. 

“Yeah, just a sec.” Chloe answers, and makes a face at the other woman that she hopes conveys that she wants her to leave her with Beca. Aubrey’s look darkens once again, but she leaves so Chloe counts it as a victory. “I’m so sorry about her, she’s just. She’s not a bad person, I swear, she’s just. She was raised to be like that, and it’s not for no reason. She is just… Very set in her ways.” Chloe says as she catches Beca sending a scathing look at the blonde’s back. Beca chuckles. 

“I know a bigot when I see one Chloe, you don’t have to apologize for her. Honestly, that’s what I was expecting from everyone here. You included.” 

“That’s why you were surprised I still wanted your number!” Chloe says, and Beca reaches for her neck at the same time that she offers her a nervous smile. Chloe gasps. She grabs Beca’s wrist, accidentally touching the woman’s bare skin and the cold almost shocks her enough to let go, but she’s already pulled the other woman to her. 

“Your fangs dropped.” Chloe whispers to the brunette and she catches Jesse and Luke both glance over as she says it, along with the near murderous look Aubrey is sending her. 

“Yeah, shit, sorry. I felt them drop earlier. Strong emotions cause that. I’m still trying to get a better hold on that.” Beca says and Chloe realizes now that Beca had been talking and trying to hide her fangs, and that’s what was off about her when she was talking to Aubrey. Chloe thinks Beca is pretty smart for hiding them, because Aubrey would have taken the display as a threat. 

“This isn’t exactly the best time or place to show those bad girls off.” Chloe explains. Beca nods. 

“Is there ever though?” Beca asks. Chloe thinks there’s something hollow about the way she asks it, as though she’s not really asking her at all. 

“Hopefully. Maybe some point after I get your number, yeah?” Chloe asks. Beca rewards her with a small grin.

“Yeah, maybe,” Beca agrees and she steps back slightly with her hand held out to Chloe, “thanks by the way.” Beca says as Chloe is reaching into her jacket pocket to retrieve her phone. 

“For what?” Chloe asks as she opens the phone app for Beca before handing it over to the other woman. 

“For helping me with Aubrey, and for not letting me being a vampire be the thing to scare you off.” Beca answers as she hands the phone back. Chloe glances at the screen, grinning at the bat emoji next to the woman’s name. 

“Of course, you don’t have to thank me for any of that Beca.” Chloe answers. Beca’s look turns a little darker. 

“Yeah, I really do.” She says, and Chloe wants to pry, but she catches Aubrey’s eyes and the woman does not look pleased that Chloe is still speaking with Beca rather than her. Beca catches the look too. “You should probably go before she comes back over here to stake me.” She says and Chloe laughs at the unexpected joke. 

“Come on, everyone knows that staking wouldn’t actually kill you.” Chloe replies, wanting to see a happy and joking Beca for a little bit longer. Beca shrugs. 

“It’d still hurt though, and I bet she’d take that as a consolation prize.” Beca says, still grinning. Chloe nods before she thinks about it. 

“Yeah, you might be right about that one. But then Mr. Shepard might fire her for staking a co-worker, and Aubrey probably doesn’t want to lose her job. So, I’m thinking you’re going to be safe for now.” Chloe says and she winks at Beca for good measure. Beca’s grin turns shy once again, and she reaches for her neck yet again not finding what she’s looking for as she lets her hand drop back down to her side. 

“Well, I’ll take that as a reassurance.” Beca says, and Chloe already misses getting to know this woman more, but she really does have to go. If she takes any longer, the threat of losing her job might not be enough to curb Aubrey’s irritation. 

“Talk to you later.” Chloe says as she begins to take a few steps back toward Aubrey. Beca smiles and nods her head before turning and walking back to Jesse and Luke who still have a couple of people buzzing about them. Chloe turns and sees the dark look on Aubrey’s face, and she can just tell that it’s going to be a long day for her. 

_Welp, here we go._


	2. Chapter 2

“Chloe, do you remember what you promised me not even 24-hours ago?” Aubrey asks as soon as the woman in question is within interrogation range. The question catches Chloe off guard, and Aubrey catches this if her eyeroll is anything to go by. “I’m going out on a limb and assuming you’ve met her before this instance?” Aubrey asks, and Chloe nods while choosing not to question her friend as to why that sounds like an accusation. “Why didn’t you mention her before? Did you know she was coming here?” Aubrey is looking at Chloe like she doesn’t even know her anymore.

“No Aubrey, no, I swear! I had no idea. I met her yesterday at a café, and we barely exchanged words. I uh—” Chloe cuts herself off, not exactly sure if she wants to expose her fault quite yet.

“You uh what Chloe?” Aubrey asks, and the redhead finds herself pleased to note that her friend seems less livid than she was moments ago. 

“Nothing, I was just going to say that I actually didn’t even know she was a vampire until today.” Chloe confesses trying to mumble the words into her shoulder. Aubrey quirks an eyebrow at her. 

“So, either I’m to believe that you—one of our best Hunters—interacted with… Beca so little that there was no way you could have known she was a vampire. Or, that you were just that oblivious while interacting with her. Now, based on what I just saw, I know which one I’m leaning toward.” Aubrey says, and her voice is laced with something that sounds like betrayal or disappointment. Maybe both. 

“Aubrey—”

“No,” the blonde holds up her right hand as she closes her eyes and shakes her head, not wanting to hear what Chloe has to say, “just… You made me a promise to keep your wits about you. Don’t forget that.” Aubrey warns, and Chloe wants to push the point, wants to defend herself for some reason, but she settles on nodding instead. “Okay, so moving on, my father wanted me to tell you to keep an eye on our cooler-counterparts. He also reminded me that we need to have our other eye on each other; we’ve really got to watch our backs now, okay?” 

“I don’t think we should have to think about our co-workers—" 

“I’m not blind Chloe. I saw Beca’s fangs. She’s a vampire, and we’re here to hunt and kill vampires. That’s what we’ve always done Chloe. I don’t care what year it is. Vampires have been, and always will be a danger to humans. That’s not a bias, that’s a fact. Do I need to tell my father that you’re not keeping an impartial head about this? Don’t be a liability Chloe.”

“Jesus Aubrey, they haven’t even been here for ten minutes!” Chloe notes a few glances as her voice raises to the point to draw attention, and that’s the last thing she wants right now. She takes a deep breath. “Don’t talk to me about impartialness right now Aubrey. I’ve got your back, and I trust you to have mine. That’s all that matters isn’t it?” Aubrey has more to say, Chloe can see it in her eyes, but she only receives a nod in response. 

“Beale, Posen!” 

Chloe’s attention snaps to the source of her name only to find Luke striding toward them. 

“Yes?” Chloe asks, turning to almost shield Aubrey from him, knowing that the other woman isn’t in the mood to talk to anyone else at the moment—let alone one of the sources of her ire. 

“I was just talking to Mr. Sheppard about my team’s placements within the chapter, and we’re going to assign Mitchell to you if that’s alright. I just want to make sure you don’t mind us dropping her on you. Again, I suppose.” Luke says, trying to make a joke, but Chloe’s mind screeches to a dead halt. She would be working directly with the distractingly attractive vampire every day for the foreseeable future. This has to be some cruel joke.

“Oh. I assumed you would all just work as a special unit team here.” Chloe says in lieu of a response. Luke arches an eyebrow at her, and Chloe wonders how many more blondes are going to do that to her today. 

“We thought about it, but it made more… integral sense to assign one of us to each of the three field teams. This isn’t an issue for you is it?” He asks, and it may just be the mood of the morning, but Chloe can’t help but hear a challenge in his tone. 

“No, not at all, I was just curious. We’d love to have her.” Chloe answers, and Luke studies her a fraction of a second longer than necessary before he smiles at her, satisfied. 

“Great! We’re all being briefed on procedures and all that boring but necessary shit right now, but we should be done by lunch.” He says, and then he’s walking off. 

“What do you think about him Aubrey?” Chloe asks, but no answer comes. She turns to find herself alone, and wonders when the other woman left. Chloe sighs to herself, and just hopes that things will get easier. 

//

 

A week later

 

**Where are you?**

**Just about to walk in, slow your roll.**

**How can you be late to things when you’re supernaturally fast?**

**Shut up.**

Chloe sends a broken heart emoji along with a message about how the other woman is incredibly rude. She receives a sleeping emoji in response. Chloe actually spots the woman in question mid-eyeroll. 

“Why did I agree to meet your rude ass here?” Chloe asks feigning confusion as Beca situates herself at the table. 

“Because you find my otherwise irresistible charm too much to ignore despite that small drawback. Have you ordered anything yet?” Beca responds and asks so smoothly that Chloe just shakes her head in response. “Well come on, I’m starving.” Beca says, and Chloe can’t help but arch an eyebrow at her as she rises to join the brunette in line. It’s Beca’s turn to roll her eyes. “Not literally.” Chloe wants to explain that it was just a joke, but Beca is ordering before she can say anything. Chloe watches with genuine interest as the brunette pulls out her ID to validate her blood-based purchasing rights. 

Chloe had suggested they meet at this coffee shop, because they have a vampire-centric side to their menu. The only options available are animal blood types since humans can purchase food and drinks from here too, and the government had decided that selling human blood and human food from the same places just wasn’t sanitary. Although, this led to establishments that only sell human and animal blood drinks and foods. Some of these places allow humans to come in and relax, they just can’t legally purchase anything sold on the menu. 

Chloe orders a coffee with soy milk and looks up to see Beca already drinking out of her specially marked cup. The brunette makes the smallest of faces at the taste. 

“Is it alright?” Chloe asks as she steps up to her.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting deer blood. Usually places like this use cow year-round.” 

“Oh. Well, uh, is one better than the other?” Chloe asks and gestures for her to wait before answering so she can get her drink, the barista catching her attention with her coffee. They walk back to the table before Beca begins to speak. 

“I personally prefer deer, or any leaner animal. I think it’s like a…” Beca swirls the contents of her cup while she searches for the words she needs, and Chloe sees one of her fang as she absentmindedly chews her lip, “healthier taste. That’s not what I’m trying to say, but I can’t really describe it. I just feel like you can taste what an animal does in its blood. Cows are pretty lazy all things considered, bred to be fattened up and slaughtered for consumption.”

“Is it like that for humans too?” Chloe asks without thinking, and the look that Beca gives her doesn’t reassure her that it was a good question to ask. 

“I’m not a very good vampire to ask that. I’ve never had human blood. But I don’t see why it’d be any different. I can testify to there being a difference in predator and prey blood though.” Beca offers, and Chloe finds herself oddly relieved to hear that information. Chloe inclines her head, so the other woman will continue her explanation. “Predator blood gives me more of a rush. It tastes heavier and lighter if that’s possible. Richer, but it doesn’t make me lethargic y’know? Does that make sense? Sorry, I’m not very good with explanations and shit. That’s why I usually direct questions to Luke or Jesse. They’re better with the whole… talking thing.” Beca says while taking a hand off her cup to instead rub at her neck.

“I think you’re doing a great job. Best conversation I’ve had in quite some time.” Chloe says, hoping that the other woman believes her sincerity. Beca gives her a small smile, but she seems to be closing off. “Um, why haven’t you at least tried human blood?” _Smooth Chloe, real fucking smooth._ “I just mean, since it is nutritionally better for you, and… Yeah, I’m just going to stop talking now.” Chloe says before she takes a large swig from her drink, and she really hopes that her cheeks aren’t as red as they feel right now. Beca chuckles, and it almost makes this burning embarrassment worth it to Chloe. 

“I don’t know. I just… Haven’t felt the need to. I’ve heard that human blood is slightly addictive to us, like sodas are for humans. Plus, it’s more expensive than animal blood. Which, if you ask me, is just a stupid classism move initiated by the Elder society. Older vampires look down on other vampires who drink animal blood, they think it’s _hipstery_. In hindsight, that could be another reason I drink animal blood. I always loved flipping off societal expectations, even before.” Beca says her signature smirk sliding into place, and Chloe can’t help but laugh at the response. 

“What else did you love to do? Before.” Chloe asks, and she hopes that she’s not over stepping any boundaries with Beca. She’s just really, inexplicably curious about who this woman is, what makes her tick, and she’s never seen her this open and sharing. The vampire in question seems to be mulling something over, either the question itself or whether she wants to answer it, Chloe can’t be sure. 

“Laugh, and I’ll reconsider drinking human blood, got it?” Beca threatens, and Chloe nods eagerly, leaning forward to hear whatever response would garner such a precursor. Beca takes a deep breath and releases it in a huff, and Chloe thinks she might burst with anticipation if the brunette doesn’t say something soon. “I wanted to be a music producer.” Beca answers, her voice dripping insecurity. 

“Well, I’ve gotta say that I’m both surprised and utterly disappointed by that answer. I really thought you were going to say something juicy like… You always dreamed about the day that you’d successfully be able to breed and ride miniature horses or something. A music producer is just… cool. Honestly, is there anything lame about you Beca Mitchell?” Chloe chides, trying to reassure the other woman. Beca visibly relaxes, and Chloe is glad that she can do that. 

“Hey, don’t be an ass. Miniature horse breeding is a very respectable profession.” Beca replies with an exaggerated eyeroll. 

“Yeah, yeah, but back to you. Why did you stop pursuing that?” Chloe asks, and Beca contemplates her words and Chloe lets her. 

“I died. I felt such a rush to try and get famous before I got older, became irrelevant, any moment not spent in L.A. felt like I was wasting time. Now I’ll be 22 for forever. I haven’t given up on that dream by any means, but I can rest assured that I’ll still have time to do what I want to do no matter how long I put it off. Realistically though, I’ll probably only wait a couple of years before I head off to pursue that.” Beca answers.

“What made becoming a Hunter worth putting that off for?” Chloe asks, and she looks around for the first time in a while to notice that no one that was there when they arrived was still there. She catches the eyes of a younger girl, probably in high school at a table with two other girls and one boy around the same age. The girl looks down. Beca speaking draws Chloe’s attention back to her own table. 

“Jesse talked me into it. He said I could help reshape the public image of vampires and a bunch of other grandiose ideas like that.” Beca says, and Chloe wonders how long she’s know the other vampire. 

“That’s really noble of you, to put your dream on hold to try and make a difference like that.” Chloe responds, and Beca shrugs in that self-deprecating way she manages with a lot of her mannerisms.

“I mean, it’s not like it’s entirely selfless. It’s my image now too.” Beca answers, and Chloe feels like they’re approaching another awkward silence. 

“What’s a minor downside to being a vampire that you hadn’t thought of before you became one?” Chloe asks, not exactly sure how to phrase the nature of Beca becoming a vampire. 

“I can’t get anymore tattoos.” Beca says immediately. Chloe laughs, and Beca gives her a small grin. 

“You wanted more?” 

“Hell yeah, I wasn’t anywhere near done. I wanted to be one of those music producers that would get a tattoo every time one of my works went platinum. Honestly, I’ve been keeping an eye on that experimental tattoo procedure they’re making for vampires. If they can actually figure it out, I’ll be one of the first people in line.” Beca says, and Chloe can’t help but smile at how serious the other woman is. Chloe catches the girl and the one next to her looking at them this time, both looking down when Chloe sees them. 

“I’ll go with you.” Chloe says, distracting herself from the teenagers.

“Yeah?”

“If you want me to, absolutely.”

“You’d stand in line with a bunch of vampires?” Beca asks, and there’s something in her tone that sounds like she doubts that. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Chloe asks, and she suddenly feels like they’re not actually talking about standing in a line anymore. 

“Because that’s not what you do.”

“And what is it that I do?”

“You’d normally try and kill a line of vampires.”

“We haven’t worked that way in years—”

“Old habits die hard though.”

“But they die. I like the way things are now much better than when my parents were Hunters. I never liked killing. It’s not really in my nature.” Chloe says, and saying it to someone besides Aubrey feels like a confession. 

“How’d you get into the business then?” Beca asks, and Chloe can still hear the hint of an accusation in her tone. 

“My parents made me. They wanted me to be able to protect myself. Being a Hunter wasn’t just a profession before vampires made their existence known to the public. It was like a… cult, honestly. I’d want to go hang out with other kids from school, just be a normal kid, but I’d have to stay home and practice hand-to-hand combat and tracking trails through the woods. Don’t make a mistake and assume I chose this, Beca.” Chloe doesn’t realize until she stops speaking that she’s about to cry, and she looks out the window and blinks until the tears recede back into her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“But it really isn’t. You’ve been nothing but open with me since I got here, and—”

“As lovely as this apology is shaping up to be Beca, if you’ll please excuse me, I need to go lecture some high schoolers about how rude it is to openly stare at people.” Chloe interrupts as she catches the entire table looking in their direction.   
She knows that her frustration isn’t just with them, but any outlet will do at this point. Beca reaches across the table and grabs her wrist before she can even shift to stand up though. _Vampire_. 

“Stay. They’re not…” Beca looks off—not toward them Chloe notes—and she bites her bottom lip, fangs retracted now. “They’re not being rude. Just… High schoolers.” Beca says, and Chloe forgets to be irate with the kids or even Beca due to how absolutely mortified the vampire looks. 

“How do you know?” Chloe asks, and she feels stupid as soon as the words have left her mouth, so she holds up a hand, “What’re they saying?” Chloe asks, knowing that of course Beca can hear them. Beca can probably hear the employee’s heartbeats in the back of the store. 

“Uh, nothing. Just dumb kid stuff.” Beca answers, and Chloe has to fight the urge to literally pout at the response. 

“Oh come on, that’s so not fair! I’d tell you if I was the super capable vampire and you were the measly weak human.” Chloe chides, clutching at the hand Beca still has around her wrist, sensing an opportunity to get further away from the tension filled conversation they were just having. Beca chuckles at this. 

“I’m going to tell Aubrey you said that vampires are better than humans.” Beca responds and Chloe molds her face into the perfect example of terrified which makes Beca laugh some more. “They were just saying that it’s nice and cute that a vampire and human, uh, couple feels comfortable enough to be out in public together.” Beca mumbles, and Chloe looks over at the table in time to see the first girl she had seen staring slap the girl next to her on the shoulder. Chloe looks back at Beca to see that she looks like she wants to crawl under the table. If she could blush, Chloe knows she’d be redder than her hair. 

“What was that about?” Chloe asks, and Beca just keeps clearing her throat and not meeting her eye. “Beca.” Chloe presses and Beca removes her hand from Chloe to rub at her neck. 

“Um, she just, was contemplating something.” Beca says, and Chloe arches an eyebrow at her. “She was pondering whether or not I got hungry anymore, or if I just topped off on… God, don’t make me say it. I beg you, slay me instead.” Beca pleads, and now Chloe absolutely has to know what the other girl had said that would make Beca so uncomfortable. 

“No way. What did she say? Spill.” Chloe demands, and really, she’s getting too much pleasure from watching the brunette squirm. 

“Ginger juice.” Beca mumbles, and Chloe almost misses it, but she’s half tempted to go give the girl a high-five for the term. But then the implications of everything the kids are saying hits Chloe, and she understands why Beca is embarrassed now. _This was much funnier when it was just Beca feeling embarrassed_. The silence stretches. “We’ve been here for a while, you want to go somewhere else?” Beca asks, and Chloe must restrain herself from literally jumping at the chance to leave this moment in the past. 

They stand and throw their long empty drinks away, and Chloe catches the teenagers looking at them again. She tilts her head toward Beca and points to her own ear then at them. She watches as they all grow wide eyed knowing that Beca had heard them, and she can hear Beca quietly laughing to herself as they exit.   
The cool wind shocks Chloe, she’d been spoiled by the warm air of the café. A part of her is envious that Beca isn’t affected by the chill at all. 

“So, not that I was keeping track or anything, but I think it’s only fair if I get to ask you a question or two now.” Beca says after a few steps, and Chloe is thankful that the vampire still wants to talk to her after that debacle. 

“It’s only fair.” Chloe grants, and Beca grins over at her while they wait for the cross-walk signal to change. 

“Why is Aubrey such a… a…” Beca draws the question out, trying to find a polite word for what she’s trying to ask.

“Bitch?” Chloe finishes, wanting Beca to not pull a muscle trying to be polite. 

“I was actually going to say ‘bigot,’ but tomato, tomahto.” Beca replies, and Chloe laughs and shakes her head at the brunette. 

“Her father’s just really… Hard on her, and strict, so she took a lot of his teachings to heart. It doesn’t help that she had a really bad experience with a vampire.” Chloe answers, torn between remaining impartial and defending her best friend. 

“So did I.” Beca responds, and Chloe can’t really think of anything to add to that, but luckily she doesn’t have to since her phone decides to ring. 

“Speak of the devil.” Chloe mumbles, knowing Beca will hear her despite the lowered volume. Chloe answers the phone. 

“Chloe, you need to get to the station and gear up. I’ll call Beca.” Aubrey says in lieu of a greeting, and Chloe is instantly alert due to how tense Aubrey sounds. 

“She’s right here, what’s wrong?” Chloe responds without any thought. There’s a slight pause, and Chloe pulls the phone away to make sure the call is still running. She hears Aubrey’s breath rattle through her end of the receiver. 

“Get your asses over here ASAP. We got called to a scene.” Aubrey commands, and Chloe can tell that she’s even more stressed now. 

“Oh. Alright, we’ll be there in—” Chloe stops talking as her phone beeps at her, telling her that Aubrey ended the call already. 

“We got called to a scene?” Beca asks, and she sounds as rattled as Chloe feels. Chloe’s been called to scenes before, but something about Aubrey’s tone, the energy around her, it feels different. 

“Yeah.”

“But that means that—”

“Someone’s been murdered by a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the outline for all the chapters except the epilogue written for this, so with any luck it won't take me another five months to update this fic.   
> You can come yell at me for taking so long on Tumblr: @maleficent-or-magnificent  
> Have a good day S, hope this makes it a little better. (Should I say Merry Christmas after every chapter I post)?  
> As always, thanks for reading, without y'all there'd be no reason to write these gay ass fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Pitch Perfect 3 pissed me off, and I'm willing to discuss that with anyone who wants to. (Maybe not publicly though for those who have not seen the movie yet).  
> This fic is an on-going Christmas gift for one of my friends. That's right, I'm looking at you S. 
> 
> Hope you're all having a great holiday break or holiday season and that 2018 is the year of the gays.


End file.
